Tribute Boy, District 6 (The 71st Hunger Games)
by Melissa Hughsun
Summary: It's the 71st Hunger Games and Rex Halliant got chosen for district 6. He is now thrown into the bloody and gutsy live on tv fight to the death. But he is not alone they're 23 other kids with him, some are out for the kill while others make a great alliance, Who will be the victor of the 71st Hunger Games, May the odds ever be in your favor!
1. Prolouge

There are 12 districts in the country of Panem, every year one boy and one girl from each district from the ages of 12-18 are selected as tributes for an annual brutal and morbid televised competition where the 24 children battle it out to the death in an outdoor arena till there is one victor from 1 district. Every year there is a reaping ceremony where they're 2 glass bowls in each district with slips of paper holding the names of all the children ages 12-18 from that district one bowl for girls the other for boys, it depends on your age on how many slips of paper with one name go into the bowl, when your 18 one person has to have their name in the bowl for the minimum of 7 slips of paper. The district's representative pulls out two slips of paper one from the girl's bowl the other from the boys, the two people are that districts chosen people in the hunger games competition unless some one volunteers as tribute then that volunteers takes the place of their gender that was chosen.

When chosen they have to got to the capitol with no belongs except your token for the games, which is one item form your district to represent and remind you of home. Then each tribute has one week of preparing and mentoring for the games, the mentor of each district is a past victor from that district. When the games begin it starts with the bloodbath which what starts the excitement in the Games.

On average, roughly half of the tributes die during the bloodbath that takes place at the Cornucopia which holds supplies like weapons and food. During the bloodbath tributes take that moment either to try to gather supplies or simply eliminate the competition by killing them. But during the games you can become helpless that's when sponsors come in, the hunger games is a televised competition during mentoring the host of the tv competition Caesar interviews each tribute that moment can their make you or break you because that's how you get sponsors.

Wealthy views send items to help you advance because they want you to win, basically sponsoring you hence the name sponsor. When their is not enough bloodshed in the game its time for the feast when tributes can go to the cornucopia where there is an array of medicines and desirable food basically things you want but also need the feast usually end in another bloodbath so some tributes don't go, its it mandatory for tributes to go to the feast though. Also during the mentoring week the tributes go individually to get judged by the game makers and then rated 1-12, which helps put targets on peoples backs right before the games begin. Only 1 person can win so it doesn't matter if 2 people from the same district are the only people left they have to battle it out for victor. This year is the 71st Hunger Games and the reaping is slowly creeping up, may the best tribute win may the odds ever be in their favor!


	2. Characters

Rex Halliant: lives in: District 6, (district 6 specializes in transportation)  
strategy for the games: stay alive  
Personality: Nice, not fond of the games, protective over friends and family,  
looks: brown hair, green eyes  
age: 17 years old  
weapon of choice: not a weapon person, likes to paint so camouflage comes easy to him  
tribute token: bus pin

Sage Lively: lives in: District 12 (district 12 specializes in coal mining)  
strategy for the games: act clumsy and not skilled  
Personality: quiet but if spoken to snarky, loner, funny, actually super nice and doesn't really want to kill  
looks: long brown fizzy, wavy, hair, hazel eyes,  
age: 16 years old  
weapon of choice: knifes/daggers good for slicing, stabbing and throwing  
tribute token: coal necklace

Glisten Marcs: lives in: District 2, (specializes in Masonry)  
strategy for the games: in the careers  
Personality: secretive, cunning,  
looks: half blonde half brown hair, bright blue eyes  
age: 15 1/2 years old  
weapon of choice: bow and arrow  
tribute token: unknown

Soren Somber: lives in: District 1, (specializes in Luxury,)  
strategy for the games: part of the careers  
Personality: smart, gutsy, one track mind-kill  
looks: silver hair, brown eyes  
age: 18 years old  
weapon of choice: spears, bricks  
tribute token: diamond ring

Arius Peets: es in: District 10, (specializes in Livestock )  
strategy for the games: chill in trees  
Personality:scared  
looks: brown eyes, brown hair, light brown skin  
age: 12 years old  
weapon of choice: slingshot  
tribute token: yellow rubber bracelet

Rover Huddens:lives in: District 1, (specializes in Luxury)  
strategy for the games: leader of the careers, kill people for sport  
Personality: ruthless, evil, cocky, rude  
looks: short dark blonde hair, brown eyes  
age: 17 years old  
weapon of choice: axe, sword  
tribute token: matching ring (but more guy-ish)

Rhys Cuppit: lives in: District 12 (district 12 specializes in coal mining)  
strategy for the games: try to have an alliance with the careers  
Personality: ashamed of being in the poorest district, tries to hang with the careers,  
looks: brown hair, hazel eyes  
age: 15 years old  
weapon of choice: whip, cleaver  
tribute token: has none  
acquainted with Sage

Little Nance: lives in: District 6, (district 6 specializes in transportation)  
strategy for the games: hide and stay alive  
Personality: usually smiley and happy but scared out of her mind of the games  
looks: brown hair, green eyes  
age: 12 years old  
weapon of choice: no weapons just hide  
tribute token: family heirloom  
Rex's neighbour


	3. Chapter 1

(Rex's POV) It's suppose to be like every other normal day in district 6 but its not everyone is on edge... the reaping is tomorrow. "Oh I cant believe the reaping is tomorrow, do you know that little Nance is now 12 years old, she is now eligible for the games, her parents are so worried."-my mom. "Yes mom I know but little Nance is tough she can win if she wanted to but there's nothing to worry about there like a 100 of other girls in the reaping for this district with there names in like 47 times, Nance will be fine." "I hope your right honey."-Mom say while preparing dinner.

Little Nance is my next door neighbor, I actually had to babysit her a couple times, yea I had to babysit I didn't mind much I got payed but Nance is a cool person so it was actually fun. I really hope she doesn't get picked, I really don't want anyone to get picked Its hard watching kids my age killing each other for sport of survival on tv, people I grew up with dying horribly or killing helpless others its sick but it's what Panem likes for entertainment and its law so I keep my mouth shut and watch the gruesome games. I had to enter my name 6 times, I never really thought about me getting pick, usually everyone worries about their selves getting pick I usually worry about others my friends and family getting pick I don't what I would do if someone like Little Nance was in the games. Tomorrow we just have to wait and see who gets picked for the reaping.

(Sage's POV)

I live in district 12 the most poorest district, the males in our district that are over 18 are working in the mines, the women just cook and sew while all the kids either illegally hunt, work in their parents businesses or sit and do nothing and worry about the reaping tomorrow. District 12 is the least trilled about this Panem tradition. I had to enter my name over 10 times just to get the food they give if you enter your name more than the minimum. I'm so scared about the hunger games, not just for myself but for everyone even for the careers the kids who live in the rich districts and are trained for the hunger games all their lives. The Hunger Games are interesting but sad very sad to watch. It's just my dad and me. He works in the mines and I do the housework, he is never really home so its just me by my self. I finish my chores and start ironing my nicest clothes for the reaping tomorrow.


End file.
